Timeline
This is the timeline of games inspired by the early Civilization. The dates, are represented as YYYY MM/DD. By the way, Carl-Magnus Dumell did a small project paper on The History of Civilization. The timeline DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:160 height:1900 PlotArea = width:80 height:1850 left:70 bottom:20 Period = from:14/11/1995 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:05/01/1996 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:14/11/1995 PlotData= bar:Leaders width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S shift:(22,2) anchor:middle from:14/11/1995 till:15/08/2015 color:red at:14/11/1995 text:Start at:05/01/1996 text:1.0 at:01/01/1997 text:1.2.0 at:01/03/1997 text:1.3.0 at:01/06/1997 text:1.4.0 at:01/09/1997 text:1.5.0 at:01/01/1998 text:1.6.0 at:06/08/1998 text:1.7.0 at:02/04/1999 text:1.8.0 at:19/10/1999 text:1.9.0 at:21/02/2000 text:1.10.0 at:29/06/2000 text:1.11.0 at:10/08/2001 text:1.12.0 at:14/07/2002 text:1.13.0 at:20/01/2003 text:1.14.0 at:16/04/2005 text:2.0.0 at:05/10/2005 text:2.0.7 at:06/03/2006 text:2.0.8 at:17/02/2007 text:2.0.9 at:27/10/2007 text:2.1.0 at:25/04/2008 text:2.1.4 at:25/02/2010 text:2.2.0 at:08/08/2011 text:2.3.0 at:14/09/2013 text:2.4.0 at:15/08/2015 text:2.5.1 1969 ??/?? – The Sumer Game – Written by Richard Merrill in FOCAL-69 1973 ??/?? – Hamurabi BASIC rewrite of The Sumer Game first appeared as HMRABI in digital's "101 BASIC Computer Games" edited by David Ahl. 1980 ??/?? – Civilization, a board game designed by Francis Tresham 1981 ??/?? – Utopia Intellevision 1982 ??/?? – Utopia Aquarius 1982 ??/?? – Hamurabi HP-75C, 4K and a Basic interpreter 1984 ??/?? – Incunabula DOS 1988 ??/?? – Advanced Civilization – Expansion set to the original board game 1991 08/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization Amiga 500 1991 11/12 – Sid Meier's Civilization DOS 1992 ??/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization Macintosh 1993 ??/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization Amiga 1200 1993 ??/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization Atari ST 1994 10/02 – Sid Meier's Civilization Windows 1994 ??/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization SNES 1994 ??/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization Sega Genesis 1994 ??/?? – Colonization 1995 11/09 – CivNet (Civ I multiplayer remake) 1995 11/14 – Freeciv started. 1996 03/23 – Advanced Civilization – Computer adaption of the board game 1996 01/05 – Freeciv 1.0 1996 01/08 – Freeciv 1.0a 1996 01/11 – Freeciv 1.0b 1996 01/12 – Freeciv 1.0c 1996 01/19 – Freeciv 1.0d 1996 01/26 – Freeciv 1.0e 1996 01/26 – Freeciv 1.0f 1996 02/16 – Freeciv 1.0h 1996 03/05 – Sid Meier's Civilization II 1996 05/01 – Freeciv 1.0i 1996 04/08 – Freeciv 1.0j 1996 08/10 – Freeciv 1.0k 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.2.0 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.3.0 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.3.1 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.0 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.1 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.2 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.3 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.4 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.5 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.4.6 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.5.0 1997 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.5.1 1998 02/22 – Freeciv 1.5.2 1998 03/09 13:25:47 PST – Freeciv codebase brought into CVS 1998 03/08 – Freeciv 1.5.3 1998 04/30 – Freeciv 1.5.4 1998 ??/?? – Freeciv 1.6.0 1998 06/03 – Freeciv 1.6.1 1998 06/05 – Freeciv 1.6.2 1998 06/08 – Freeciv 1.6.3 1998 07/28 – Freeciv 1.6.4 1998 08/20 Sid Meier's Civilization II Multiplayer Gold Edition 1998 08/06 – Freeciv 1.7.0 1998 09/02 – Freeciv 1.7.1 1998 12/23 – Freeciv 1.7.2 1999 02/09 – Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri 1999 04/02 – Freeciv 1.8.0 1999 04/05 – Civilization: Call to Power 1999 05/15 – Civilization: Call to Power Linux 1999 05/21 – Sid Meier's Civilization II: Test of Time 1999 07/08 – Freeciv 1.8.1 1999 09/?? – Sid Meier's Alien Crossfire 1999 10/19 – Freeciv 1.9.0 2000 02/21 – Freeciv 1.10.0 2000 04/30 – Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri Mac 2000 06/29 – Freeciv 1.11.0 2000 07/20 – Freeciv 1.11.4 2000 11/?? – Call to Power II 2001 ??/?? – Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri Linux 2001 08/10 – Freeciv 1.12.0 2001 10/30 – Sid Meier's Civilization III 2002 07/14 – Freeciv 1.13.0 2002 09/22 – Civilization: The Board Game 2002 10/?? – Sid Meier's Civilization III: Play the World 2003 01/20 – Freeciv 1.14.0 2003 12/12 – Freeciv 1.14.1 2004 09/10 – Freeciv 1.14.2 2005 04/16 – Freeciv 2.0.0 2005 10/24 – Sid Meier's Civilization IV 2005 10/05 – Freeciv 2.0.7 2006 03/06 – Freeciv 2.0.8 2007 02/17 – Freeciv 2.0.9 2007 10/27 – Freeciv 2.1.0 2008 06/13 – Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution PS3/Xbox 360/Nintendo DS/iOS 2008 07/07 – Freeciv 2.0.10 2009 04/05 – Freeciv 2.1.9 2009 11/26 – Freeciv 2.1.10 2010 02/02 – Freeciv 2.2.0 2010 11/23 – Sid Meier's Civilization V 2011 07/06 – CivWorld 2011 08/08 – Freeciv 2.3.0 2013 09/14 – Freeciv 2.4.0 2015 08/15 – Freeciv 2.5.1 2016 10/21 – Sid Meier's Civilization VI 2018 07/22 – Freeciv 2.6.0 The quest for the Freeciv source Freeciv is a successful example of open source development, so it is interesting to see how its code base developed over time. However, most of the Freeciv code before it was put into CVS seems to have vanished – we have dug up source for versions 1.0 and 1i, but nothing else. If you can find source code for other early versions of Freeciv (1.5.2 or before), please let us know so we can add it to the list at :http://files.freeciv.org/stable/OLD/ Thank you! See also * Real Timeline ca:Cronologia de les versions Category:Documentation